Bad Moving Mummifies
Summary Elisa Mummy's parents decided to move back to Egypt from USA.Elisa gets shocked in her brain first of all,She hates leaving all her friends behind.She's always been the popular girl at Miyo Elementary for years.Now she had to leave everyone behind.Not only that they are moving to Egypt,Her parents are making her attend a normies-only elementary school.Elisa doesn't want to attend that school but she has no choice now.Not only the school is for NORMIES...THE SCHOOL IS A BOARDING SCHOOL!!! At the Mummys' old house: Elisa:Mom,Do we really need to go to Egypt?My life is happy in USA. Mom:Elisa,Our relatives need us.We need them.Together we make a great team and family. Elisa's twin sisters,Mummitha and Mummina were playing with their Fierce-And-Girly doll collection. Dad:Look,Elisa,I know how hard it is leaving all your friends behind but we have no choice. Mummitha:When we go to Egypt,Can we have a new Fierce-And-Girly doll? Dad:Now,Ghouls,Don't get greedy.The money is for the whole family. Mummina:But we are in the family. *Mom sighs* Elisa:Why,Do we really need to move? Dad:Yes and Yes. *Elisa sighs* Mom:Look, I know how hard it is to leave all the great friends you've made here,Live in a new pyramid,New people,and other things too but that doesn't stop us from moving. Elisa:I know,I just miss my old ghoulfriends.I've always been the most popular ghoul in the whole school.Now I have to go to a new school and be the new ghoul. In the Airplane: Mummina:Mom!Mummitha won't let me have the seat in the window. Mom:Mummitha,Please let your sister have the seat in the window.You know she gets ill easily. Mummitha:Okay,Fine. *Mummitha frowns* Mummitha:We're sooo bored. Mummina:Yeah.It's wayyyyy bored. Dad:There's a computer you can use.Maybe do something online instead of complaining.You are getting on my nerves. Elisa:I need to contact my friends but there's no other thing I can do. Mom:Stop complaining,Okay? Elisa:Maybe Clawdeen has designed new fashion lines. Mummitha:Wow.There's new dolls for sale. Mummina:Maybe we can buy one.They look off the fangs! Dad:Ghouls,Don't get too carried away. Elisa:This is soooooooo bad. *Elisa frowns* Mom:It's almost been a day,We're almost there. Elisa:Maybe we can go back. Mom:You know that won't happen. *Elisa sighs* At their new home: Mom:Wow.Check this out,They have a stage here for parties.You'll like that,girls. *Elisa looks down in her feet* Dad:Looks like this place needs dusting. Mummina:Me and Mummitha decided to have the room on the second floor.This pyramid is so cool! Elisa:Not if we have to leave our friends behind. Mummina:Get over it.They are back in USA,They are not here. *Elisa sighs again* Mom:Your grandmother is living in the next street.She's coming to visit. Elisa mutturs:Why do we have to meet a bunch of old mummy ancestors?bO-R-ing!! Mummitha:Oh,Why are we hearing your complaining? Mom:Elisa,Please! Dad:Hey,On the internet it says there's a school called Pyramid Wrappings Elementary two blocks away,Elisa can walk there alone. It's a boarding school. Elisa,Sorry about that. Your mom and I can't even find a school in our territory and this is the only school. You just need proper education. It's not so bad. We will visit you as much as possible if you miss us. Elisa:Do I really have to go to a new school!? Mom:Elisa,Really. Dad:I sent a message to the school and the school says some student just moved away recently so you'll be able to start school tomorrow. Elisa:Worse! Mummina:Will we have to go to school too? Mom:Of course,All three of you are. Dad:It's a boarding school. Mummitha:I don't mind as long as we're here. Mummina:I love it here.I'll love the school too. *Elisa mutturs* At Outside of Pyramid Wrappings Elementary: Mom:C'mon Elisa,Don't get too grumpy now. Elisa:I just hate the idea of starting at a new school.I mean,It's a boarding school!!! Dad: There are no public schools currently in this area. This is the very only school here in our territory. Mummy Wrappings Elementary: Mummy Ghoul 1:Hey,Are you the new girl? Elisa:Yes. Mummy Ghoul 2:Well,Well,Well. Elisa:This school isn't too bad,is it? Mummy Ghoul 1:Nope.It's a normal school as long as your used to it.Where are you from? Elisa feels as if she cannot trust those mummy ghouls. Elisa:Umm...America. Mummy Ghoul 2:America!Why did you come to Egypt? Elisa:My parents want to but I have no choice. Mummy Ghoul 1:Don't find it so surprising,Nila.I grew up in USA but moved here four years ago. Nila:Well,I was named after the Nile,Sasha. Sasha:I was here all my death and life. Elisa was glad she was becoming friends with Sasha and Nila. They seemed so nice and interested in her but she also missed her old home. Nila:Sasha and I became friends when she was the new ghoul and we got partnered up in Science Class. We're sort of um,Popular. Elisa:I was the popular girl at my old school, At least I was but since I'm not there anymore I'm not. Sasha:My old school was Mummyson Elementary. Elisa:I've heard about that school before when I was still in the USA. It's a boundary between two small towns,Isn't it? Sasha:Yes,Indeed you have great sence of mummifying. Nila:Sasha and Elisa,Let's go to class,It's late now. At Class: Elisa sat with Sasha and Nila, Who were very patient with Elisa. Mr.Muhmy:Good Morning,My fellow mummies. Elisa,I'm Mr.Muhmy,Your teacher. Elisa:Yes,Ma'm. Sasha whispers to Elisa:Do you see those three girls at the edge? Elisa whispers to Sasha:Yes and why? Sasha whispers to Elisa:They are one of the meanest ones at this school. Oftenly they make fun of new students. I remember when I was new. Elisa whispers to Sasha: You mean nobody is nice here except you guys!?! Sasha whispers to Elisa:Not exactly.They are actually the very ONLY mean ones here.Nobody else is mean except the fearleading captain, Yolanda Wrap.The mean girls Sydney,Maya,and Callie are on her team.I mean the ONLY ones on the fearleading team. Elisa whispers to Sasha:Yolanda,Sydney,Maya,and Callie sounds mean by their looks. Sasha whispers to Nila:They aren't from Egypt like most of us are mummies.They are....Normies. *Elisa gasps* Nila:It's true.Sasha's telling the truth.They have normie names too. Elisa:Then how come they are here at our school? Nila:We wondered that. But we still don't have any ideas why. Sasha:They came here about five years ago....Even before us. I'm telling you, Don't talk to them. Elisa: What should we do? Nila: I have a plan, guys. We need to spy on them at the same time as one of us get into their dorm'.'' ''At The Hallway:''' Nila: Okay, They are in fearleading. Sasha and Elisa, Just look in their dorm! Elisa: What!?Your crazy. They're gonna catch us. Sasha: And Elisa. Elisa: Yes? Sasha: Take off your bandages. Elisa: Why? Nila:Okay, You haven't known the truth about this school yet. This school is all-normies school. *Elisa gasps* Elisa:N-n-normies? Then why are THEY here? *Sasha and Nila takes a deep breath* Sasha: The teachers are mummies but most students are normies. However, The teachers do not believe the truth about all the students. When we heard from the Headmistress principal that we are having a new student, Who is ''you. We decided not to tell you about these things until your not new and you get used to stuff more. Elisa: I trust you guys. Your my best friends you can tell me anything. Nila: Sorry, We thought you'd end up being a normie too. You see, Sasha and I had been the only mummies in the school and we never thought of another monster part of our team. Sasha: You can still make plenty of new friends here and try to fit in as long as you act like a normie. You know how normies act when they see one monster, Right? Elisa:Right. Nila: We are just three fourth-graders being mummies. We'll never compete against them. Let's just go to our dorms instead. At Sasha,Elisa,and Nila's Dorm: Elisa:Look how much outfits I have! I have as much as Draculaura or Scarie! *Sasha looks puzzled* Sasha:Who's Draculaura and Scarie? Do we know them? Elisa:They are just friends from USA. Draculaura's not from my school though. Nila: Just thinking about that makes me feel like I'm still there. Elisa:It's really nice there. And also there are lots of monster schools you can attend. Nila: I thought every school is only one type of monster only. *Elisa shakes her head* Elisa:They have a high school called Monster High and my ex-school is called Sir Miyo Elementary. Both schools accept any kind of monster. That's how come I am friends with lots of monster girls. Nila:Sounds cool. I had to attend mummy-only schools. My mom sent me here because she and my aunt is on another province together. Elisa:Sounds complicated. Sasha: My parents both sent me here because they had five other children who are my sisters and brothers and they couldn't handle anything. They decided to send me here. My dad found it online and he said besides the reason why they are bringing me here it's because I'm so noisy sometimes. Elisa:My dad found it online too! I've always behaved good and my parents always liked me. They said it's the only school in the area. *Nila nods* Nila:Our grandparents invited us here from America. Sasha:I was thinking,Scarie. That I am really interested in meeting your old friends. Elisa:They are still in America. I'll talk to them online and see what they think about it. At Lunchtime: Nila and Elisa are sitting at the lunchtable. Sasha and two other girls were sitting on the next one, Laughing and smiling at each other. Elisa: Those girls seem pretty. Who are they? Nila: They are our friends. They are normies but they are actually pretty nice. They're only kind to us because they think we are normies just like them. Trust me, They'll be very disrespectful if they find we are not humans like them. Elisa:Lets go sit with them. *Nila and Elisa goes to the other table* Normie Girl 1:Hello. Who's the new girl? Elisa:I'm Elisa. Say, I love your outfit and your shoes. *Normie Girl 1 smiles* Normie Girl 1:Thanks. I'm totally into fashion. Normie Girl 2:Alexis is totally into fashion, As I say.My name is Jenny Becker. Sasha: Nila and Elisa are both from America. They haven't got used to Egypt yet. Alexis:Nila, Why haven't you told us your from America. *Nila shrugs* Nila:Umm...My parents are Egyptain but I'm American. Jenny: Elisa, Have you seen monsters before. Elisa didn't want to talk about monsters since she was a monster herself. But she couldn't be innocent now, If she blurts that she's a monster she'll never fit in at the boarding school Elisa: Nope. My parents have before but not me. Alexis: They are scary,Huge, Freaks, and they are creeps. *Jenny makes a roaring beast sound* Elisa:Thanks for showing me guys. Jenny:This school was built by a mummy who lived for thousands of years. Elisa:That's CRAZY! Elisa didn't think it was crazy but she just needed to pretend she thought it was because she needs to act normie-ish in front of normie people. Alexis: Have you met Sydney,Maya,Callie,or Yolanda yet? Elisa:No but I've heard they are mean. Alexis:They are so mean. They get us in trouble and we followed the boarding school rules correctly. Nila:Once they got us in trouble for spilling orange juice. The teacher asks what the juice was doin' on the floor and Maya told him that we were the ones doing it on purpose trying to have some kind of 'Fruit juice fight'. Elisa:Wow. Alexis: Have you met Kelly Washer before? She's very nice and she's one of the popular girls around. Sasha:Elisa didn't get to meet anyone yet. It's hard being the new student around, Leaving all your friends behind and going to a new place you never even got used to yet. But it will get better in a short while. Elisa: My family usually never moves. My relatives wanted us to come here. Sasha: Elisa really has a hard family. *Elisa nudges Sasha as saying 'What did you say that for!?' Alexis: So, Elisa, I heard you have two sisters. Elisa: Yes, My dad found like, A preschool or something for them. Alexis: I'm really getting to know you. *Elisa smiles and nods* Elisa was very glad to have Alexis,Sasha,Nila, and Jenny as friends. Even though two of them were normies, She didn't care as much anymore. Jenny: Alexis is also a person who loves making new friends, It's sort of her own thing. Alexis: Yup. This boy named Steve Edwards had just got suspended three weeks ago. Elisa: What did he got suspended for? Alexis: I heard Yolanda and her team were playing a cruel trick on him and the teachers had to suspend Steve because they thought it was him who was causing trouble. Elisa:That's so mean!!!Well, I hope Yolanda and those mean people gets suspended themselves. Jenny: Nobody ever blames Yolanda,Sydney,Maya, or Callie. The teacher thinks they are the best students ever and they also never get what they deserve. Elisa:Woah! *Nila and Sasha nods* Nila: Elisa, Don't worry. You'll get used to everything just fine. At Sasha, Elisa, and Nila's dorm: Nila: Elisa, You should tryout for the swim team. Most girls are nice and the pool is large too. You'll be clawsome and popular!You'll meet lots more friends too. Elisa: Okay..I'll give it a try. Sasha: We are on your side, Teammate. We are on the swim team as well. Since this is your first time, We'll help you talk to the couch, Mr.Crunch. *Elisa giggles* Elisa:He sure has a funny name! *Sasha nods* Sasha: He's quite friendly most of the time but he gets crabby when people in the pool splash water everywhere. Elisa: Back in my old school we have a student as leaders. Lagoona was the Monster High swim team captain and this girl Katty Kat was the Miyo Elementary swim team captain. Nila: Wow. Sasha:I've never thought of a student as one of the top leaders. *Nila nudges Elisa* Elisa:Where we going? Nila:Duh.We are talking to Mr.Crunch to see if you can be on the Girls' Team. Elisa:Oh. At the Pool: Mr.Crunch:Hey Girls.What do we have today? Nila:Our new friend Elisa Mummy would like to try on the swim team. Mr.Crunch:Hmm....We do have three empty spaces for new swimmers so I guess you can be on the Girls' Team. I'll change your last name into Walker,'k? Elisa:Why? Mr.Crunch:The other swimmers will find out your not human. Elisa:Crazy! Sasha:Elisa hasn't gone used to our things yet. It's part of being the new girl *Mr.Crunch nods* At The Pool: Sasha,Nila, and Elisa and three other girls were on one team for today. Normie Girl 1:The others ain't here today. Normie Girl 2:Yeah. Sorry but still. Elisa: It's really okay. I'm Elisa. Normie Girl 1: Cool name, I'm Serena. Normie Girl 3: I'm the most quiet of them all though. I'm Kimma. Elisa: Hi. Serena: Brianna isn't very active today, I can tell. *Glance at Normie Girl 2* Brianna: Sure I am! Nila: I guess your just going to argue. Sasha: I'm not getting into anything like an argument. Elisa: I'm not either, I'm innocent. Kimma: You guys are the terrible threesome. Elisa: Yeah so? Kimma: Just saying. They all swam until the swim meet time was up. At the Girls' Bathroom: Kimma: We better not make a mess at the bathroom like last time you did, Brianna and Sasha. Mr.Crunch will be grumpy again. *Sasha and Brianna glares* Elisa: Are there any other people next time? Serena: The next swim meet is on Friday. Nila: We'll make it on Friday. Sasha: I'm feeling painful that this bathroom sucks. *Yolanda and Callie inturrupts the Girls' talk* Yolanda: You know what sucks? Elisa: What? Yolanda: By the way you stink! *Elisa rolls her eyes* Sasha: Don't listen to those girls. Elisa: Oh my gosh! It's only two hours until our Creative writing class! Sasha: We'd better get going to our dorm. At Sasha, Nila, and Elisa's Dorm: Elisa: Ms.Lu won't be pleased if we're late. Nila: No, She won't. Elisa: I can just sit and contact my friends in my laptop all day if I can. Sasha: Too Bad. Nila: My smartphone isn't working. Elisa: I don't think they boarding school is too bad after all. Nila: We told you you'll get used to it! Sasha: Let's get you to join more clubs. Jenny and Brianna are in the french lesson and you and me will be in it too. *Elisa looks surprised* Elisa: French? Why? Sasha: You don't have French at your old school? Elisa: No. We don't. Sasha: Let's just get you started first. At Outside of Pyramid Wrappings Elementary: Three weeks later it was a whole month since Elisa came there. Nila: So you've gone pretty good now? Elisa: I made a lot of really nice and good friends and I think the teachers are nice here too. I'm used to it now. Sasha: Good. Elisa: Thanks, Guys. *Nila smiles and nods* Elisa: Say, I gotta text my friends from my old school in our dorm. Nila: We will come along with you. Elisa: Thanks. Next: Ghouls Rule-Ghouls Are Cool. Category:Fanfiction